justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tumbum
|year = 2016}}"Tumbum" 'por aparece en y . Aspecto de los Bailarines Clásico La rutina es realizada por un equipo de baile de estilo masculino, femenino, femenino y masculino. El guardarropa está fuertemente influenciado por las tendencias tradicionales de la moda de Nigeria y Nigeria. J1 J1 es un hombre que viste una camiseta sin mangas de . Los patrones brillantes de la camisa son de color rojo, turquesa y naranja. Viste un sombrero negro con una tira colorida alrededor de la parte superior, justo encima de la base. Él usa un collar de cuentas, pantalones negros muy rasgados y zapatos negros con una colorida lengua de zapatos. Él también usa un brazalete dorado alrededor de su brazo derecho. J2 J2 es una mujer que usa un pañuelo de cabeza nigeriano llamado " ". La tela de gele tiene un estampado de leopardo amarillo y púrpura, que es igual a los pantalones cortos que lleva puestos. Viste un top amarillo y está adornado con un abrigo suelto a la moda en color turquesa profundo con un borde estampado de color púrpura y amarillo. Su cabello está atado en una larga trenza que descansa en el lado izquierdo de su frente. Ella también usa aretes, brazaletes en su mano derecha, un collar y tacones. J3 J3 es una chica que lleva un sujetador deportivo negro y azul-violeta junto con polainas con estampado de Ankara en amarillo y morado. Ella usa aretes, tacones y un gargantilla de color violeta. Su cabello está atado a muchas trenzas, y se forma en un peinado africano donde las trenzas forman un bulto en la parte delantera de la cabeza y se asegura con un trozo de tela morado. Las trenzas luego fluyen hacia abajo. Ella usa varios brazaletes de diferentes colores en su mano derecha. Ella también usa tacones. J4 J4 es un hombre que viste una camiseta de estilo Ankara púrpura y amarillo con brillantes colores y pantalones cortos negros de tres cuartos. También usa zapatillas de colores brillantes, una pulsera de color púrpura y varios collares tradicionales nigerianos. Él tiene pelo negro, una barba y una gorra púrpura en su cabeza. TumBum Coach 1.png|J1 TumBum Coach 2.png|J2 TumBum Coach 3.png|J3 TumBum Coach 4.png|J4 Versión extrema left|175px La bailarina usa ropa de estilo africano con pantalones de puntos y una parte superior blanca con puntos rojos en los lados y una cinta roja en el medio, que es similar al disfraz de Yemi Alade en el video musical. Ella se parece a Yemi Alade misma. Fondo Clásico El fondo intercambia colores y formas. Durante la introducción es rojo con cuadrados rojos y morados que se convierten en diamantes en un patrón. Luego, durante los versos, el fondo es verde con círculos estampados que emiten líneas amarillas desde el centro hacia los círculos más pequeños mientras gira hacia la izquierda. Luego hay líneas amarillas en los lados con líneas azules en el medio que se balancean al ritmo de los entrenadores. Después, en el estribillo, hay pies de pato que salen en un fondo rojo que gira. En el puente, hay diamantes amarillos con una línea en el medio, junto con líneas en zigzag amarillas y anaranjadas. Versión Extrema El mismo fondo que la versión normal solo con diferentes variaciones de colores y formas. Comienza y termina con un fondo azul claro con diamantes azules que se ven flotando en todas partes. Luego, en el verso, el fondo es amarillo con círculos estampados en los lados que giran alrededor de uno grande en el medio. Durante el coro, las patas verdes de los patos se parecen a las del Clásico, pero están más agrandadas y se mueven en un patrón según los patrones de las manos de los entrenadores. Luego, hay diamantes de color rojo púrpura que se transforman en formas brillantes en un fondo púrpura junto con formas brillantes que también se pueden encontrar en el fondo. El puente muestra un fondo azul medio con líneas amarillas en la parte superior e inferior que están orientadas verticalmente, junto con algunas líneas azul oscuro que se mueven y miran horizontalmente. Se pueden ver dos líneas azules que pasan en la parte superior e inferior cerca de las líneas amarillas, y una línea de melocotón que pasa en el medio del fondo. Movimientos de Gold Clásico Hay 2 Movimientos de Gold en la rutina clásica, los cuales son los mismos: Ambos movimientos de Gold: *J1:De cara a la izquierda y con la mano izquierda sobre la cadera, cruza el brazo derecho sobre el pecho. *J2:Pon tus manos en tus caderas. *J3:Coloque su mano izquierda sobre su cadera y sostenga su brazo derecho hacia afuera como se indica. *J4: Mirando hacia la derecha y con la mano izquierda sobre la cadera, cruza el brazo derecho sobre el pecho. Tumbum gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Tumbum gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves ''in-game Versión Extrema Hay 3 Movimientos de Gold en la versión Extreme: Movimiento de Gold 1:Lanza tus brazos con ellos ligeramente doblados y agita tus caderas. Movimientos de Gold 2 y 3:Mientras das un paso hacia la izquierda, alcanza tu brazo derecho hacia la izquierda y tira de él hacia atrás. tumbumalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 tumbumalt gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Tumbumalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Tumbumalt gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia * Algunos de los elementos de fondo se reutilizan en la alternativa. * Hay algunos errores en la letra: ** "Se" se escribe como "shay". ** La palabra "lovin, que se deletrea como "cariñosa", está escrita con mayúsculas. ** "Se na '' 'ma' '' body you need" se malinterpreta como "Se na '' '' her '' 'body you need".'' ** "Sé que es nuestro amor que quieres" se malinterpreta como "Shay na mi dinero que quieres". * Algunos de los movimientos del video musical se usan en la rutina de Extreme Version. * La versión de séptima generación de la rutina clásica usa un fondo más simplificado. Sin embargo, el ícono de menú todavía usa el fondo de la octava generación. * Las previsualizaciones de EE. UU. Y Reino Unido para la versión Extreme presentan diferentes partes: la primera va del primer pre-coro al primer estribillo, mientras que la última va de "No time for tumbum tumbum" a "You chop am together". Galería Archivos de Juego Tumbum cover generic.jpg|''Tumbum'' Tumbumalt cover generic.jpg|''Tumbum'' (Extreme Version) Tumbum cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Tumbumalt cover albumcoach.png|Extreme Version's album coach Tumbum banner bkg.png|Classic’s menu banner Tumbumalt banner bkg.png|Extreme Version’s menu banner Tumbum cover albumbkg.png|Classic's album background Tumbumalt cover albumbkg.png|Extreme Version's album background Tumbum p2 avatar.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar Tumbumalt p1 ava.png|Extreme Version's avatar Tumbum pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) TumBumALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) Capturas de Pantalla del Juego Tumbum 7thgen menu.png|'' '' on the menu (7th-Gen) Tumbum 7thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (7th-Gen) (Classic) tumbum menu.png|'' '' on the menu tumbumalt menu.png|''Tumbum'' (Extreme Version) on the menu tumbumalt jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) TumbumCoach.png|Coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Imágenes Promocionales Cherry_pie_teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZExjzrgO8J 7. TUMBUM 303033.jpg|Promotional gameplay Anotheronealt copperhead tumbumalt jdnow notification.png| notification for the Extreme Version (accidentally replaced by the Classic coaches) Tumbum DancingQueen jdnow notification.jpg| notification for the Classic routine (along with Dancing Queen) Behind the Scenes Tumbum_p1_behind_the_scenes.png|Behind the scenes Otros Tumbum thumbnail us.jpg|Thumbnail (US - Classic) Tumbum_ThumbnailUK.jpg|Thumbnail (UK - Classic) Tumbumalt thumbnail us.jpg|Thumbnail (UK -Extreme) Tumbumalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Thumbnail (US - Extreme) tumtumyobum.png|Yemi Alade wearing the same outfit as the coach for the Extreme version tumbum background comparision 1.png|Background comparison 1 tumbum background comparision 2.png|Background comparison 2 tumbum background comparision 3.png|Background comparison 3 tumbum background comparision 4.png|Background comparison 4 Screenshot_219.png Screenshot_220.png Screenshot_221.png Videos Video Musical Oficial Yemi Alade - Tumbum (Official Video) Teasers '''Classic Tumbum - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tumbum - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Extreme Version' Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Tumbum - Just Dance 2018 (8th-Gen) Tumbum - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen) 'Extreme Version' Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2018 Tumbum (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Extractions Just Dance 2018 - Tumbum (NOGUI) Just Dance 2018 - Tumbum Extreme (NOGUI) References Site Navigation tr:Tumbum en:Tumbum Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Grupos de Baile Categoría:Grupos de Baile de Género Mixto Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones con rutinas extremas Categoría:Djena Css Categoría:Kyf Ekamé Categoría:Grace Bolebe Categoría:Terry Yaki Categoría:Thibaut Orsoni